


Facebook - Alfie/Atticus - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie gets in touch with Atticus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook - Alfie/Atticus - Bad Education

Alfie had a free period before his infamous form joined him for History, and so was mindlessly scrolled through Facebook on his iPhone. He grimaced at the numerous selfies from middle aged women that popped up occasionally, and grinned at shots of his mates absolutely hammered in the streets.

Refreshing his timeline so he could do more mindless scrolling, the first post that came up was another selfie. Instead of grimacing however, Alfie was transfixed.

It was Atticus. And... Damn. He was fucking hot.

Alfie, after staring at the picture for a few seconds, glanced up at the door to make sure no one was there. Even though he talked as much as he did about Atticus, he didn’t want people to realise Alfie had actually had feelings for him.

His eyes returned to his phone, taking in every pixel of the photo. He opened Atticus’ profile, and started slowly scrolling. It turns out that he wasn’t much of a status person, meaning Alfie couldn’t stalk him as much as he wanted to, but he was an avid uploader of selfies. He was almost as bad as Stephen, which was saying something, but Alfie was most definitely not complaining. He spent a solid 5 minutes scrolling through the endless selfies, examining each and every one with the same amount of care, and soppy eyes.

It was only when he had scrolled to a selfie that dated back a year ago that Alfie forced himself to stop. He put his phone on his desk, screen still on, and leaned back in his chair sighing heavily.

Well, shit. Alfie thought to himself. It looks like I’m gay for Atticus.

To his surprise, he wasn’t entirely unhappy about it. Of course, it did mean that he owed Mitchell, Rem, Stephen, Frank, Fraser and Rosie money, but he wasn’t unhappy about it.

As his phone lay untouched on his desk for a few minutes, the screen dimmed, causing Alfie to pick it up again out of habit. He flicked his thumb on the screen, bringing up the chat window, and, to his delight, Atticus was still online after uploading his most recent picture of his masterpiece of a face.

Thinking it over in his head, Alfie opened a chat window, sending the simple word

Hey

It was seen almost instantly, which Alfie liked, because it meant that the person usually replied quickly. Sure enough,

Hey boo, haven’t spoken to you in a while! Hows things? X

A KISS? A FREAKING KISS? Alfie was full on freaking out, but quickly sent a message so Atticus wouldn’t get bored of the conversation two messages in.

All good here. How are you these days? I saw your selfie, you look well.

That was an understatement.

I’m good too! You say you saw my selfie, but you didn’t like it? Shameful! X

Ah, sorry. Must have slipped my mind, I was a little distracted ;)

Did he just use a winky face? Was he flirting with Atticus? Alfie, Alfie, Alfie, what are you doing- Oh, Atticus replied.

As you should be. I grew into those long limbs! And other long things... X

Ooh, I’m intrigued. This was all Alfie could manage with his shaking thumbs.

Maybe you should investigate, Sherlock X

Alfie took a huge breath, deciding it was all or nothing. It looks like there wasn’t much he could say that would discourage Atticus, so he might as well have some fun.

I only investigate criminals. Unless, of course, you’ve been naughty.

Of course... Hope you remembered your handcuffs X

I don’t make the arrests, but I can certainly trap you in my bedroom until the police arrive.

Wouldn’t have to trap me boo, I’d tie myself to the bed. X

Alfie was blushing viciously, and he would be lying if he said that other parts of his body weren’t flushing as well.

Good to know. It’s a shame you don’t know where my bedroom is :P

I would if you told me the address... X

I take it you don’t mean 221B...?

Oh no. X

Flat 17, Freelington Lane. You know it?

Google maps will enlighten me. See you soon X

Alfie had never rushed to Fraser’s office to ask for a supply so quickly, let alone getting home.


End file.
